Les aventures d'April
by Siberian Blue
Summary: April ne pensait pas qu'elle serait le genre de personne à tenir un journal, mais depuis que quatre garçons sont rentrés dans sa vie, elle a pas mal de choses à raconter.
1. Chapter 1

****[Résumé]**** April ne pensait pas qu'elle serait le genre de personne à tenir un journal, mais depuis que quatre garçons sont rentrés dans sa vie, elle a pas mal de choses à raconter.

 ** **[Rated]**** K, normalement, ça devrait être tout publique... Normalement xD

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Si l'univers des Tortues Ninja m'appartenait... Je ferais tellement une série dans ce genre là x')

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Coucou tout le monde !

J'ai réunis quelques écrits du point de vue d'April. Cette fic va être très inspirée de la fic 'April's Diary', par Connie Nervegas (mon dieu si vous lisez l'anglais, allez lire ça, c'est un must!). Il se trouve qu'écrire des petites histoires du point de vue d'April pour s'échauffer, ça marche super bien ! Du coup je vous les partage =)

Alors, ça se suis plus ou moins et ça se passe dans l'univers 2012 (enfin, avec quelques petites retouches mais vous verrez ça en lisant) et y'a pas vraiment de trame narrative pour le moment parce que I go with the flow !

Aussi, je n'ai pas prévu de faire de T-Cest maaaais je préfère pas trop m'avancer. On va voir où l'histoire m'emmène.

* * *

Cher journal,

J'ai toujours trouvé que parler à un cahier était super bizarre, et regardez-moi maintenant ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire, ma vie est déjà super chargée et j'ai pas vraiment le temps de tenir un journal intime, mais d'un autre côté je ressens le besoin de... Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de parler, de raconter tous les petits trucs sans importances qui m'arrivent au quotidien.

En l'occurrence, je suis un peu perplexe par rapport à quelque chose qui m'est arrivé cette après-midi.

Léo était en train de manger ces petits bonbons à la fraise dont je raffole, mais quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais en prendre, il a fourré tout le contenu du paquet dans sa bouche en une fois et à dit quelque chose comme : « Défolé, fai tout fini »...

Ensuite il m'a fixé un peu et s'est éloigné comme si de rien n'était. Je suis restée plantée au milieu du salon sans savoir comment réagir. C'était gênant.

Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas partager sa nourriture, je ne sais pas... D'habitude, il est plutôt poli. Enfin bon, ceci dit, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un des garçons agit bizarrement devant moi. Je veux dire... On m'a toujours dit que j'étais une fille plutôt bizarre et c'est ce que je pensais aussi... Mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer les garçons !

En même temps, ils ont littéralement passés toute leur vie coupé de notre civilisation, et je suis la première personne à entrer dans leur monde alors c'est compréhensible...

Enfin je suis quand même étonnée que Léo, le si poli Léo, toujours avenant et courtois, ait refusé de partager sa nourriture avec moi...

Mikey ne partage que si il considère avoir assez de ce qu'il mange. Par exemple, l'autre jour, il a pratiquement voulu arracher mon bras quand j'ai pris le dernier gâteau de son paquet et puis hier il est venu vers moi et m'a dit : « April, tu devrais goûter ces cookies, ils sont délicieux ! »

Et croyez-moi, quand un ninja vous menace de vous arracher le bras, vous ne l'oubliez pas de si tôt, même si il a l'air aussi innocent que Mikey ! Du coup, j'étais assez méfiante. Je ne voulais pas que ces yeux virent au blanc comme ils le font quand il veut étriper quelqu'un et j'ai marmonné quelque chose comme : « Tu voulais pas les garder pour toi tout seul... ? »

Il a dit qu'il avait eu assez de sucre pour le moment et il a mis la boîte dans mes mains. J'en ai proposé à Raph avant d'en manger moi-même. On est jamais trop sûr.

Raph et Don n'ont pas l'air de se soucier qu'on pique leur nourriture. De ce que j'ai vu, Donnie ne mange pas beaucoup de toute façon. En fait, il mange toujours super vite et garde rarement de la nourriture dans les mains. Je suppose qu'il en a besoin pour d'autres choses.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai souvent vu Raph et Donnie manger dans la même assiette ! Je trouvais ça bizarre au début, mais maintenant il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passées dans ma vie que la définition du mot « bizarre » a pris un virage à 180°. Enfin bref, c'est vrai que manger dans la même assiette que son frère, c'est pas exactement quelque chose de courant. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent faire ça. Si quelqu'un essayait de manger dans mon assiette, je pense que je lui planterais ma fourchette dans la main. Surtout si j'ai vraiment faim.

Oh mon dieu... Je suis exactement comme Mikey en fait !

En fait... Il me semble que Donnie mange plutôt des légumes et Raph préfère la viande... Peut-être qu'ils ont fait un genre de compromis sur qui mange quoi... ? Ceci dit ils pourraient quand même utiliser deux plats différents, alors pourquoi ils utilisent le même ? Je vois aucune explication !

Je demanderai peut-être à Donnie la prochaine fois que je le vois !

* * *

Cher journal,

Mes amis sont vraiment bizarres. Et je veux dire, pas seulement parce que se sont des tortues géantes mutantes qui parlent – enfin, je suppose que ça les rend bizarres aussi mais là n'est pas la question et... Mince, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire.

Ah oui, voilà, le truc c'est que c'est juste impossible d'avoir une conversation normale avec eux ! Chaque fois qu'on parle on fini par avoir les plus étranges discussions que j'ai jamais eu dans ma vie.

Ne vous méprenez pas, ça me déplaît pas du tout. Je veux dire, c'est plutôt marrant, au moins je ne m'ennuie jamais avec eux ! Même si parfois, ça débouche sur des situations assez gênantes... Enfin, de toute façon, toutes les amitiés ont leur moments de gêne, pas vrai ?

Hu... J'ai encore oublié ce que je voulais dire ! Je vous jure, il y aurait tellement à raconter sur les garçons, je pourrais en écrire des pages et des pages, à tel point que je sais même plus par où commencer.

Le fait est que quand ils parlent entre eux, la plupart du temps, je comprends même pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disent. Ils font très souvent référence à des choses qui sont arrivées dans leur passé et dont je ne suis pas au courant, et en plus ils ont tendance à se comprendre sans avoir besoin de finir leur phrase. Ils ont tellement l'habitude de vivre ensemble et d'être collé les uns aux autres qu'ils communiquent pratiquement par télépathie, je plaisante pas !

Ils ont tendance à oublier que moi je ne suis pas dans leurs têtes... Sérieusement, je devrais demander à Don de me construire... Je sais pas, un traducteur, quelque chose comme ça.

Par exemple, pas plus tard que ce matin, j'étais avec les tortues et on discutait à propos de l'espace, l'univers, tout ça, et d'un coup Mikey a dit quelque chose à propos de Léo qui serait oublié – et franchement j'ai pas compris pourquoi il a dit ça parce que Léo était juste en face de moi – et ensuite Raph à grommelé quelque chose à propos de l'espace et Donnie a dit autre chose mais... Je m'en souviens plus parce que ça faisait pas vraiment de sens.

Et puis là, d'un seul coup, la tension est montée et les garçons ont commencé à se disputer.

Honnêtement, j'ai pas compris.

Quand j'ai essayé de leur demander ce qu'il se passait – parce que de toute évidence, ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'astronomie – Léo a dit : « c'est pas tes affaires », et ensuite il a quitté la pièce.

Donc après ça, je me suis faite toute petite... Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à une dispute entre les frères, mais à chaque fois, ça me mets mal à l'aise.

Je demanderai ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard, quand la pression sera un peu redescendue. Oh, au fait ! J'ai demandé à Donnie pourquoi il partageait son assiette avec Raph et il a dit quelque chose comme : « Raph et moi avons toujours fais ça, je crois pas qu'il y est une raison spéciale... À part le fait que ça nous fait moins de vaisselle, peut-être. »

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là, mais ça fait sens.

Enfin bon, en ce qui me concerne, ça ne me fera pas changer. Personne ne mange dans mon assiette. J'aurais trop peur qu'on prenne toute ma nourriture en ne laissant rien pour mon pauvre petit estomac. Etant donné que Donnie ne partage son assiette qu'avec Raph, je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir confiance que l'autre ne va pas tout dévorer... Ils ont toujours l'air tellement sereins quand ils mangent, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, c'en est presque drôle. Si vous mettez Mikey et moi dans la même situation, le résultat ne sera pas du tout le même !

* * *

Cher journal,

Je suis super fatiguée parce que la journée a été longue, mais je voulais écrire parce que j'ai compris de quoi les garçons parlaient l'autre jour et maintenant je comprends tout !

Apparemment, ils jouent souvent au portrait chinois et s'associent avec des choses comme des objets, de la nourritures, enfin ce genre de chose quoi.

Mikey me l'a expliqué avec ces mots : « Je suis une étoiles parce que je suis étincellant et pétillant, » Raph a commenté en disant quelque chose à propos du fait d'être chiant mais Mikey l'a ignoré et a continué, « Donnie est la lune parce que Raph était le soleil, donc forcément c'était logique comme ça ». Et je suppose que jusqu'ici ça faisait sens, tous ces éléments leurs vont plutôt bien.

Donc, naturellement, j'ai demandé : « Et Léo, il est quoi ? »

Et justement, c'est là où est le problème ils ne pouvaient pas décider ce que Léo était et ça l'agaçait.

« On arrête pas de se disputer pour ça depuis qu'on est de toutes petites tortues, » m'a dit Mikey, « on arrive pas à trouver quelque chose pour lui qui va avec le soleil, la lune et les étoiles, et Léo n'aime pas quand il est mis à l'écart. Il n'aime pas ça, et du coup il fait son bébé. »

Léo n'était pas là pour entendre ça. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été content et aurait réprimé Mike s'il l'avait entendu. Ceci-dit, je pense que Mikey a un peu raison, Léo s'emporte facilement quand on remet en question sa place au sein de la famille et, vous savez, tout ce qui tourne autour de son statut de « leader ».

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il a été aussi cassant avec moi l'autre jour.

J'ai dit quelque chose comme : « Pour un leader, Léo manque de sang-froid et de maturité », mais par la suite, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Donatello et mon regard à changé parce qu'il m'a montré les choses sous un autre angle.

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit en gros : « On a été élevé ensemble, et pendant une très grande partie de notre vie, il n'y avait que nous quatre et Maître Splinter. L'équilibre entre nous est fragile, et Léo n'aime pas avoir la sensation qu'il n'a pas sa place auprès de nous. Le fait qu'on ne puisse pas lui trouver d'éléments auquel se rattacher dans ce stupide jeu lui donne l'impression qu'on veut le laisser de côté... »

Donc... Je suppose que maintenant je comprends mieux sa réaction...

Don m'a fait écrire une liste de toutes les choses auxquelles je pouvais penser en rapport avec l'astronomie. Il a dit que c'était un bon exercice pour moi et il m'a expliqué plein de choses que je pourrais ré-utiliser en classe ! Je devrais vraiment le remercier en bonne et due forme un jour parce que grâce à lui, mes notes en science ont vraiment augmenté !

Enfin bon, ma liste n'a servie à rien de toute façon parce que c'est Mikey qui a fini par trouver une solution. Il a dit que Léo devrait être le ciel, parce qu'il maintenait leur famille debout. C'était tellement évident que je me suis sentie bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

Donnie a dit que c'était parfait pour Léo parce que en plus, le ciel est bleu, et le bleu est la couleur de Léo. Ensuite il a dit que je devrais être un planète et il à proposé Venus et j'ai dit oui parce que pourquoi pas ?

J'espère que Léo va se sentir mieux maintenant qu'ils ont trouvé un élément pour lui ! Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi d'autre ils se sont tous associés... La prochaine fois, je leur demanderai si je peux jouer avec eux !

* * *

Cher journal,

La journée à mal commencée ! Je suis arrivée au lycée pour découvrir qu'on avait pas cours aujourd'hui et que personne ne m'avait prévenu... Je voulais aller voir les garçons (pour eux ça ne change rien que ça soit la semaine ou le week-end) mais ma tante m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle voulait m'emmener chez le dentiste cette après-midi et je n'ai pas le temps de rejoindre le repère et de rentrer à la maison avant qu'elle n'arrive...

De toute façon, les garçons doivent être en plein entraînement à cette heure-ci... J'ai texté Don et il ne m'a pas répondu donc je me suis dit que j'avais autant remplir un peu les pages de mon journal...

J'ai réalisé que même après tout ce temps, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre les tortues.

Enfin, je dis « après tout ce temps », mais ça fait quoi... Quatre mois qu'on se connaît ? Quelque chose comme ça, je crois. Je suis sûre que Don a noté la date sur un calendrier... Cependant, on a vécu tellement de choses ensembles que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans eux et j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des années.

Mais même si je passe le plus claire de mon temps au repère, que je parle avec eux tous les jours et que je les côtoie sans cesse, ces mecs restent de complet mystères pour moi. Parfois, je crois que je les connais, je crois que je les cerne, et puis tout d'un coup ils font quelque chose de complètement inattendu qui me rappelle que en fait non, ces types sont justes de pures mystères.

Bon, peut-être que j'exagère un peu. J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes... Mais comme je l'ai dit ils sont juste tellement surprenants que parfois... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de les regarder bouche bée.

Léo, par exemple... C'est le leader. Dans les premiers jours où je l'ai rencontré, je le trouvais très poli, très sérieux... Voire même coincé en fait. Ensuite j'ai compris que c'était quelqu'un de très responsable et je n'ai pas était étonnée de découvrir que c'était lui le leader. J'ai été un peu plus surprise de savoir que c'était lui l'aîné, mais je raconterai ça une autre fois...

Le fait est que je l'ai toujours trouvé tellement sérieux ! Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre ou dire ou faire quelque chose de vraiment enfantin. Je veux dire, il a boudé une fois à cause du jeu des portraits chinois, mais il avait une bonne raison, et en quatre mois, je ne l'ai vu faire ça qu'une seule fois ! Mikey chouine littéralement à longueur de temps !

Pour moi, Léo était le sérieux, solennel, presque froid, leader et aîné de la fratrie !

Et qui je vois, pas plus tard que hier soir, pleurnicher auprès de Raph parce qu'il veut un massage ?

Oui ! Lui-même !

Mikey avait réussi à me faire jouer à cache cache avec lui, et j'ai accepté non pas parce que j'aime ça, mais parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire !

… Bon okay, j'avoue, j'aime jouer à cache cache, mais bref, là n'est pas la question.

Donc j'étais cachée derrière cette grande plante verte que maître Splinter à insister pour mettre dans un coin du salon et Donatello n'était pas content parce qu'il a dit que ça attirerait des insectes mais Splinter a dit qu'il fallait une touche de verdure et... Oh attendez, je m'égare là.

Oui, donc j'étais cachée là et Raph lisait une BD sur le canapé et Léo et arrivé dans la pièce et s'est littéralement laissé tomber de tout son long juste sur les genoux de Raph en disant quelque chose du style : « Raph, je suis fatigué ! J'ai besoin d'un massage ! »

J'avais jamais vu Léo agir comme ça avant et j'ai eu très envie de rire, sérieusement. Raphaël à grogné et a essayé de pousser Léo hors de ses genoux, mais... Je pense pas que ce soit possible de pousser Léo si il n'a pas envie de partir. Je veux dire : c'est un ninja. D'ailleurs je crois même que c'est lui qui a le meilleur niveau. Enfin je pense. Ça serait logique, vu que c'est lui le leader... Ah, il faudra que je leur demande ça aussi ! Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ignore.

Enfin bon, Léo était sur le genoux de Raph à remuer comme une anguille et Raph lui disait de s'en aller, mais il n'avait pas l'air si agacé que ça. Enfin, si il avait l'air agacé mais il a _tout le temps_ l'air agacé, donc rien d'anormal.

Je comptais rester discrète mais... Quand Léo s'est mis à citer Space Heroes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mikey m'a trouvé et Léo et Raph ont agis comme si de rien n'était, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que Léo était gêné.

Oh, ma tante est là ! Je parlerais des autres garçons une autre fois !


	2. Chapter 2

Cher journal,

J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec Mikey. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui ! Si jamais je ne sais pas quoi faire, peu importe l'heure de la journée ou le jour de la semaine, il aura toujours quelque chose de nouveau et drôle à me montrer.

Hier soir, il a débarqué à ma fenêtre en se plaignant que personne au repère ne voulait passer du temps avec lui. On ne pouvait pas rester dans ma chambre, parce que je suis quasiment sûre que si ma tante voyait une tortue géante tranquillement assise sur la chaise de mon bureau, elle crierait, puis s'évanouirait, et quand elle se réveillerait, elle crierait encore.

Donc j'ai pris mon ordinateur portable et on est allé sur le toit de l'immeuble pour regarder des vidéos youtube. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps sur internet en compagnie de Mike parce qu'il fait des commentaires amusants et avec lui même une vidéo super ennuyeuse devient géniale. Je crois qu'on a d'abord regardé des vidéo de chaton, ensuite de bébé, et ensuite des vidéos de chaton mignons avec des bébés qui rient.

Mikey a dit qu'il a toujours voulu avoir un chat, mais que Maître Splinter ne le lui a jamais permis. J'ai dit que c'était logique, comme c'est un rat, il ne doit pas aimer les chats, mais Mikey a assuré que ce n'était pas pour cette raison là. Apparemment, ça a quelque chose avoir avec le fait d'être responsable et aussi qu'un chat ne serait pas heureux dans les égouts.

J'ai dit « Je sais pas, Raph a une tortue domestique et ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner de vivre là. »

Mike a juste haussé les épaules. Il avait l'air un peu triste aussi. Je lui ai demandé si il s'était disputé avec l'un de ses frères, mais il n'a pas répondu.

Ensuite on a regardé des vidéos de gents qui se cassent la figure, et il a fallut que je retourne dans ma chambre pour chercher une veste. Mikey a téléphoné à Léo pour lui dire où il était. Je lui ai demandé si il voulait une couverture ou un truc dans le style, parce qu'il faisait quand même assez froid, mais il a dit que ça allait.

J'ai demandé : « Vous n'êtes pas sensible au froid ? »

Il a dit quelque chose comme : « Si, mais là tout de suite je suis bien. » Il m'a dit que pendant l'hiver, Léo veut tous le temps que tout le monde soit habillé chaudement si jamais ils sortent. Apparemment, Donnie est le moins sensible à la fraîcheur, et il s'en sort très bien avec juste une écharpe, même si il neige comme pas permis, alors que Raph déteste le froid.

J'adore apprendre ce genre de chose sur les garçons ! J'ai posé d'autres questions à Mikey, mais il a dit que j'étais trop curieuse et que j'en apprendrais plus sur eux avec le temps.

Donc on a continué à regarder des vidéos sur internet et ensuite on a fini quelque part perdu sur Tumblr, et on a vu une conversation rigolote qui était du style :

« Je vais faire caca sur tout ce que tu aimes. »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais te faire caca dessus =) »

J'ai ris, parce que c'était à la fois mignon et dégouttant. Et puis, Mikey a eut l'idée de prendre son T-Phone en disant qu'il voulait voir la réaction de ses frères si jamais il leur envoyé ce message. Je me suis assise juste à côté de lui et on a attendu de voir les réponses.

Évidemment, Léo a été le premier à répondre. Je n'ai pas été surprise parce que dès que ça tourne autour de Mikey, Léo réagit tout le temps au quart de tour. Il a cet espèce d'attitude très fraternel, encore plus envers Mike qu'envers les autres... Je trouve ça plutôt chou. Il n'est pas comme ça avec Raph ou Don, ou en tous cas je ne l'ai jamais vu être comme ça avec eux.

Mikey m'a laissé emprunté son T-Phone pour que je puisse retransmettre la conversation dans mon journal, et la voici :

Mikey : Je vais faire caca sur tout ce que tu aimes.

Léo : c'est une blague ?

Mikey : nope

Mikey : est ce que je dois faire caca sur cette veste moche que tu fais semblant d'aimer parce que c'est un cadeau de Don ?

Léo : peu importe

Léo est toujours si sérieux ! On a rigolé parce qu'il n'a pas dit oui, mais il n'a pas non plus dit non. Ensuite, Raph a répondu au message de Mikey comme ça : « ta pas intérêt a faire sa si tu veux revoir ta xbox en entier ».

Mike ne lui a pas répondu. Il m'a dit que Raph n'était pas drôle, et on a ensuite attendu la réponse de Donnie pendant un moment. Mikey a dit que Don prenait toujours du temps pour répondre aux textos parce qu'il ne voit pas ça comme une priorité et qu'il est toujours occupé avec autre chose.

En fait, ça fait pas vraiment de sens... Parce que Donnie me répond toujours dans la seconde après que je l'ai texté. Je suppose qu'il prends du temps pour répondre à ses frères, mais pas à moi parce qu'il est trop poli pour me faire attendre. Ou quelque chose du style, probablement.

Enfin bref, voilà la conversation avec Donnie :

Mikey : Je vais faire caca sur tout ce que tu aimes.

Donnie : Et si jamais tu es la seule chose que j'aime ?

Il a ajouté un petit cœur à sa réponse, et je le soupçonne vraiment d'avoir passé autant de temps sur internet que moi, parce que sa réponse ressemblait vraiment à celle qu'on a vu sur tumblr.

Mikey a ris et a dit que Donnie était souvent celui qui donnait les réponses les plus mignonne. Il lui envoyé une flopée de petits cœurs, et ensuite Léo l'a appelé pour lui ordonner de rentrer, donc la soirée s'est terminée là.

* * *

Cher journal,

J'ai passé une semaine horrible, l'école m'a presque tuée.

Tout le monde au lycée pense que je suis trop bizarre et que je n'ai pas d'amis. Et... Je suppose que c'est plutôt vrai... Enfin, j'ai les garçons, mais personne n'est au courant de ça. Ma tante pense que je traîne avec des filles de ma classe. Je lui ai dit que mes amies étaient Mélanie, Victoria et Alicia. Ces filles n'existent même pas.

Je connais même personne qui s'appelle comme ça !

Seulement je ne peux pas dire à ma tante que je traîne avec quatre mutants. Ni même avec quatre garçons qui ont à peu prêt mon âge. Ça la ferait flipper.

Donc, si jamais elle me le demande, Mélanie et Alicia aiment traîner au parc et aller au cinéma. Les parents de Victoria sont divorcés et d'après ce que j'ai inventé d'elle, elle est assez prétentieuse. Je n'aime pas mentir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Ma tante est inquiète pour moi. Elle veut être sûre que je vais bien et que j'ai une vie normale, même si je n'ai plus mon père...

Il me manque... Mais heureusement, les garçons sont assez doué pour me remonter le moral. J'ai décidé de passer du temps seul à seul avec chacun d'entre eux, ils ont tendance à être très diffèrent si ils ne sont pas en groupe !

Aujourd'hui, je voulais passer du temps avec Donnie. L'autre jour avec Mikey était très fun, mais c'est au tour de Don maintenant.

Cette tortue, c'est juste un amour. Il est vraiment très attentionné et attentif, j'apprécie beaucoup ça. Il m'a aidé a faire mes devoirs (oui, encore) et il est vraiment très patient. Il m'a expliqué la même chose au moins trois fois avant que je comprenne.

Je trouve que ses frères sont trop durs avec lui, je ne les ai jamais vu le féliciter ou le remercier pour tous ce qu'il fait dans le repère, tout ce qu'il répare pour eux ou construit.

Enfin ceci dit, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu que ça n'arrive jamais... Après tout, comme je l'ai dit, ils n'agissent pas de la même façon quand ils sont ensemble, et quand je ne suis pas avec eux.

Enfin bref, une fois qu'on en a eu fini avec mes devoirs, Don et moi sommes aller faire un tour dehors et avons fini sur le toit de mon immeuble. J'avais comme la sensation qu'il avait besoin de respirer un peu. J'ai entendu Splinter lui crier dessus ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait fais de mal, mais sensei avait vraiment l'air fâché. J'ai demandé à Don ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne m'a expliqué. Il m'a dit que c'était rien, alors je n'ai pas insisté.

Il avait pris son ordinateur avec lui (qui est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus performant que le mien) et on a passé tout notre temps sur internet (oui, encore, j'aime internet, ne me jugez pas).

Donnie n'a pas vraiment le même sens de l'humour que ses frères. Mikey est drôle parce qu'il voit les choses d'une façon inattendue et un peu bizarre. Quand Mike fait des commentaires sur les vidéos, c'est toujours pour exagérer quelque chose ou pointer du doigt un petit détail qu'on a pas vu. Mais Donatello me fait rire à cause de ses sarcasmes. Donnie est super sarcastiques. Genre, vraiment beaucoup.

Et c'est super amusant !

On a été sur un de ces sites de chat en ligne un peu bizarres et obscures pour discuter avec des inconnus. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que les garçons font parfois, parce que ça leur permets d'avoir une conversation « normal » avec quelqu'un d'autre... Ce n'est pas comme si, dans la vie réelle, ils pouvaient parler avec beaucoup de personnes. Rencontrer des gens nouveaux, même si c'est juste des mecs chelous sur internet, ça doit peut-être combler le vide de ne pas avoir une vie social normale.

Don a beaucoup d'amis virtuels ceci-dit. La plupart d'entre eux sont des gens qu'il a rencontré en jouant à des jeux en ligne. Donnie joue a tellement de jeux ! Il en a listé quelques uns pour moi : Team Fortress 2, Lol, Wow, Minecraft, Age of Armor, et plein d'autres que j'ai déjà oublié.

Où est-ce qu'il trouve le temps de jouer à tout ça ?!

Après un petit moment, je lui ai demandé d'envoyer un sms bizarre à ses frères pour voir leur réaction. Ouep, comme avec Mikey. C'est marrant parce que comme ça je peux apprendre à connaître les garçons en voyant comment ils réagissent entre eux si ils ne savent pas que je suis là.

On a cherché ce que Don aurait pu leur dire, et finalement il a choisi de leur texter ça : « Oh mon dieu, un mec vient juste de m'inviter à sortir ! »

Il a dit que ses frères allaient tous supposer que c'était arrivé sur un chat en ligne, puisque Don est tout le temps en train de parler avec tout un tas de gens sur internet. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait dit un « mec » et non une fille parce qu'il était certain que sinon ses frères n'allaient pas le croire. En tous cas il avait l'air assez curieux de leur réaction et moi je l'étais aussi !

Raph a été le premier à répondre et ça s'est passé comme ça :

Don : Oh mon dieu, un mec vient juste de m'inviter à sortir !

Raph : et alors ?

Don : Je réponds quoi ?

Raph : Quoi mais j'en ai aucune idée moi

Ça m'a fait rire parce que Raph avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son frère. Il est genre « ta vie, ton buisness ». Donnie n'a pas eu l'air surpris. Je voulais qu'il réponde quelque chose d'autre, mais juste à ce moment là, on a reçu le message de Mikey.

Don : Oh mon dieu, un mec vient juste de m'inviter à sortir !

Mikey : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on séduit des hommes juste pour qu'il t'offre des trucs gratuitement

Donnie a rougis très fortement et essayé de cacher la réponse de Mikey, mais j'ai quand même eut le temps de la lire, héhéhéh. J'ai dit quelque chose comme : « oh mon dieu, je le savais ! Tu es juste une petite allumeuse ! ». J'ai ris pendant un petit moment et j'ai fini par m'arrêter parce que Donnie avait l'air trop embarrassé.

Et ensuite... On a eu la réaction de Léo, qui est de loin la plus drôle (enfin selon moi).

Don : Oh mon dieu, un mec vient juste de m'inviter à sortir !

Léo : Qui a osé faire ça ?! (je me rappelle plus exactement du nombre de point d'exclamation, mais il y en avait un tas)

Léo : Où tu es ?!

Léo : J'arrive tout de suite

Don : Ouh la, du calme Léo

Léo : Je suis calme

Léo : Mais DIS MOI TOUT DE SUITE OU CE (insérer ici une insulte en japonais dont je ne peux pas me rappeler) EST JE VAIS LE TUER

Don : Calme toi Léo, je suis avec April

Léo : HAMATO DONATELLO TU REVIENS À LA MAISON TOUT DE SUITE

J'en ris encore parce que Léo est tellement protecteur des fois ! Après ça, Donatello à préférer rentrer. Il a dit : « Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, il va mourir de stresse comme ses petites souris de laboratoire. »

Honnêtement je pense tout à fait que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait arriver à Léo un jour. Il faut qu'il se détende un petit peu.

* * *

Cher journal,

Ma tante m'a acheté une robe. Je ne vais pas la porter.

* * *

Cher journal,

Je suis au repère, là, tout de suite. J'avais besoin que Donnie m'aide avec mes devoirs, mais il est occupé et je viens juste de remarquer que j'avais pris mon journal avec mes livres scolaires alors j'écris.

Je ne sais pas où sont Raph et Léo. Donnie est dans son labo et je peux entendre Maître Splinter et Mikey se disputer. Qui aurait penser que les garçons se disputeraient autant avec leur père ? Je l'ai seulement compris récemment parce que je passe de plus en plus de temps ici, et j'ai eu l'occasion de voir les tortues se disputer plusieurs fois avec lui. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais vu qui que ce soit lui répondre.

Il avait l'air d'un maître, de quelqu'un que tous respectait profondément. Maintenant il a l'air de... D'un père.

Vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je vais écrire ce qu'ils sont en train de crier :

« Michelangelo, je t'ai seulement demandé de faire ton lit ! »

« Mais c'est intutil et tellement STUPIDE ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! »

« Ouais et ben je le donne quand même ! Vous avez pas le droit de me dire quoi faire ! »

« Mon toit, mes règles ! »

« On ne vit même pas sous un toit ! Ici c'est les égouts ! »

Oh, je dois y aller maintenant.


End file.
